


Irony

by Pegasister60



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Board Games, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: One would expect students put through a mutual killing game to be opposed to any kind of murder mystery.





	Irony

The library was silent, save for the occasional suggestion that went around the table.

The detective watched silently as the writing prodigy revealed a candlestick to Togami, disproving his claim.

The heir scribbled in his notebook, as did the others. The luckster then took the time to roll and move into the bathroom.

They watched, tense, as the luckster looked over his notebook. He nodded to himself and announced that he was making an accusation. He proposed that white killed red in the bathroom with the revolver.

An exasperated sigh went through the remaining players. The luckster had won, again.

**Author's Note:**

> You might argue that the ultimate detective would be able to solve the murder in a fraction of the time it would take the others, and you would be right.
> 
> The only reason she's even playing is that Makoto asked her to.


End file.
